What Friends are For
by MegaNaraku
Summary: When Applejack and Rainbow Dash go to a beach for a weekend get-away from the worries of Ponyville, it soon turns into an all out sexual thrill ride for both ponies.


**What Friends are For**

**By: Dear_Celestia**

"Think fast!" Rainbow yelled, as she hit the white volleyball as hard as she could. Fluttershy closed her eyes and cringed as the ball pounded the sand to the left of her, causing the yellow grains to fly everywhere. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack had taken a much needed vacation to the biggest beach in all of Equestria. The sun was shining, and everypony was having a tremendous time. The beach was bustled with ponies from all over; singing, playing, swimming, eating, racing, and other miscellaneous activities. It was a perfect day. The sky was a beautiful bright blue with only a few puffy clouds that seemed to drag across the atmosphere leisurely. The beach was home to many tourist attractions, like the steam house, restaurants, not to mention the vendors that were lined up and down the streets.

"Ah c'mon Fluttershy, you're never going to get better if you keep doing that," Rainbow proclaimed as she smacked her face with her hoof, and slowly slid it down.

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Now y'all hold on a minute," Applejack interrupted. "Rainbow, ya can't use your wings. That's cheatin'. T'aint fair. Now Fluttershy, step aside and let me handle this." Applejack gave out a small chuckle and winked to Fluttershy who lowered her head and showed a weak smile. The gamboge pony trotted over to the middle of the playing field and took her stance and inhaled deeply, smelling the scent the ocean gave off, which was something to behold. She readied her eyes which squinted at Rainbow Dash.

"You ready Applejack?"

"Oh, ahm ready sugar cube," she responded confidently.

Twilight and the others watched from a distance away. Everypony had just eaten a few minutes ago.

"I hope they don't get a cramp," Twilight said.

"STAAAAART!" Pinkie yelled with enthusiasm as she jumped up and down.

Rainbow tossed the volleyball in the air and hit it hard with her hoof, sending the ball flying with tremendous speed toward Applejack.

"That can't be all ya got!" She yelled as she hit the ball back to Rainbow, which shot by her head and pounded into the sand one foot behind her. The blue Pegasus was surprised at how strong Applejack really was. Sure, she knew she was a farmer, and had a lot of apple bucking to do, but this was different. Never before has she seen Applejack so serious about a sport.

"Alright, that was just a warm up. I gotcha this time," Rainbow said, but thought differently. She knew she was lying through her teeth. Applejack was stronger than she was, but she had to put on a show for the girls. This time Applejack served the ball. She took one step back, tossed the ball into the air, and slammed her hoof into it, sending it Rainbow's way. She jumped and managed to tap the ball with her hoof, lightly patting it over the net. To Applejacks amusement, she jumped high and slammed it down in front of Rainbow Dash.

"GAME!" Pinkie yelled.

"Uh, yeah, good game Applejack." Rainbow said with a look of disappointment across her face. The Pegasus closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them back up, Applejack was in front of her.

"C'mon Rainbow, it was a good game, it's alright," she reassured.

Rainbow's head shot up. "It's just… I have never really been beaten that bad in a sport before. I'm normally the best of the best."

Applejack nodded and pointed her hoof at Rainbows sides.

"What, my wings?" She curiously asked.

"You can use those next time," Applejack said with a smile. She put her hooves around Rainbows neck and gave a tight hug. "Now c'mon, there is plenty of stuff to do, so let's have some fun, together."

Rainbow let out a huge smile and agreed. She had had enough of competition for a few hours. Twilight and the others ran towards the lucent water. The sun's rays bounced off of the water, making it have a dazzling glow to it. Some of the ponies had to shield their eyes before jumping in. Applejack cantered towards the bright blue ocean, and halted once she got to the wet sand. Sluggishly, she dipped her feet in the water, testing the temperature.

"What's wrong Applejack? Too cold for you?"

As Applejack's face made a half turn, she was tackled by Rainbow Dash who had flown straight into her, and both ponies tumbled into the cold water. The first one up was Rainbow, and then Applejack resurfaced a second later. Surprisingly enough, she had already gotten used to the temperature. The country pony spit some water out of her mouth and giggled.

"That was a mighty fine take down partner."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Didn't see tha—"

Pinkie Pie interrupted Rainbow by jumping on her back.

"Pinkie! Get off of me!" She said with an irritated tone of voice. The pegasus shook her body left and right and Pinkie finally lost grip and fell into the water with.

Applejack looked at the both of them calmly and shook her head. "I bet you didn't see THAT one coming did you Rainbow?" Applejack then laughed hysterically and fell back into the water.

"Very funny," Rainbow sarcastically said as she swam over and yanked Applejack up. A large cloud had slowly made its way in front of the sun. The ponies looked up, as the shade fell over their bodies inch by inch. Rainbow closed her eyes and rested her head gently upon the water's surface. The calm shade with the cool water made it more than just relaxing. The ocean was surprisingly calm today. Very gentle waves were the only thing it would form, and nothing more. Everypony was grateful for the shade, and was enjoying this moment in time for however long it would last. Applejack looked as if she was enjoying this most out of anypony. She especially loved how it felt when she would move up and down every time a wave would come by She had her back and head in the water, floating, and letting the waves carry her body, reminiscing about past events. Seconds passed, and the sounds of the other ponies started to get more distant. Startled, her eyes shot open and she tried to desperately touch the ocean floor, which to her fear, she could not. Panicking, she began to paddle towards the others, but no matter how hard she tried, the tide was pushing her, and the tide was winning.

Not knowing what might happen, Applejack's breathing started to intensify; her heart raced, and her eyes darted from left to right. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Horrified, she closed her eyes and embraced herself. Thoughts rushed throughout her mind, and she started to feel cold. Rainbow lifted her head and gazed at the ocean from behind, not feeling a care in the world, until she finally spotted Applejack. At this sight, Rainbow Dash yelped, and shot out of the water, flapping her wings rapidly to shake her wings dry, and manage to hover above the ocean. With her friends' life at stake, Rainbow shot towards Applejack; the air turbulence behind her caused the water to split into two white lines. Twilight and the others looked in suspense as they saw Rainbow fly with great speed to the aid of her friend.

"Applejack!" She yelled. "I'm coming!"

After hearing those gorgeous words, she opened her eyes, and at that second, Rainbow picked her up from the waist, and flew straight up into the sky. Turning back, she flew back to shore. The brave pony smiled and spoke proudly.

"We can call it even now, for that beat down in Volleyball," she jokingly said.

Applejack hesitated before speaking, but when she did, she only said two words. "Thank you." Her head lowered, but at the same time, let out a weak smile.

"Huh?" Rainbow lowered her head, and raised an eyebrow as she smiled back. "Don't mention it."

The breeze made both of them pretty cold, but they tried to ignore it. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie swam back to the surface. They weren't far from it at all. Rainbow safely returned to the shore, and flapped her wings, only enough to gently glide down, lowering Applejack to her feet. She was welcomed back with a cheer from more than just her friends. A lot of other ponies had witnessed it as well. Rainbow gladly took all of the glory she could, thanking the huge crowd of ponies. Minutes passed by, and ponies started to disperse. Swimming took a lot out of the ponies. Applejack wrapped her hoof around Rainbow's neck.

"Thank ya Rainbow. I owe ya." She smiled and gave her a tight hug. Rainbow Dash was used to seeing a hard working farmer earth pony, but right now, she was seeing a damp, sensitive pony, whose body was still lightly shaking. Rainbow's heart started to flutter, and her body felt tingly all over. She could feel her face start to blush, but turned her head more to the right so Applejack wouldn't notice.

"Anything wrong there?" Applejack turned Rainbow around and saw her blood red face.

"Come on you two! Octavia is going to be performing here soon. Hurry up," Twilight called out to them.

It had completely slipped past their minds, and a little music wouldn't hurt after what had just happened. The time had passed by quickly. The sun was still visible over the ocean, but it was gradually setting. Octavia was on the pier, standing on a wooden bench that somepony had graciously let her borrow. Rainbow playfully nudged Applejack's side.

"Let's go. We don't want to miss it."

They all galloped to the pier to hear Octavia play her beautiful Cello. Everypony was excited, as they stood in silence, gazing at the female pony. She had on her white collar with a purple bowtie. Octavia raised her right hoof and she lowered the bow onto the strings, and started to play. She always played standing up, and nopony ever knew why. With every stroke of the cello, her notes sounded perfect. She was like a music goddess. The sun was starting to set, and the Cellist kept playing. With both of these things in effect, the pony seemed to look like the most beautiful thing ever created in this world. Her notes touched the hearts of the ponies. They formed a song that nopony had ever heard, but it was a sad melody, yet seemed to enlighten the ponies. The notes in the beginning were slow, and gradually built up speed in the middle, and fell back to a slow pace once more. Rainbow was in awe, as her mouth hung open. The only pony that seemed to be unfazed was Applejack. This country pony was used to hearing, well, country music.

With a yawn, she leaned her head back and looked at the sky. She could see orange clouds, and a flock of seagulls flew over the pier. She closed her eyes and smiled, taking the scenery in.

"I think it's time," she thought to herself. "No holding back anymore."

The earth pony slowly opened her eyes half way and looked at Rainbow Dash who was still admiring the Cellist. Inhaling deeply, and slowly exhaling, she walked over to Rainbow, and grabbed her from the back.

"This way," she said as she hurried away from the crowd.

Rainbow was confused, but decided to go with it anyways. Who knows, it could be something exciting.

"Ugh, Applejack, where are you taking me?" She asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

Applejack spoke while trotting. "Well partner, there is a hammock between two palm trees right over here. I thought we could just relax."

Rainbow smiled and agreed to her offer. As it turned out, Applejack was right. The two palm trees weren't far from the pier at all. It was in a deserted location with only sand surrounding them.

"Country ponies first," Rainbow said.

Applejack sheepishly grinned and got into the hammock, surprisingly with no trouble at all. Rainbow used her wings to make herself hover above the hammock before slowly descending onto it. Applejack took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, smiling as she gazed at the sky. Minute by minute, the sky grew darker and darker. Rainbow closed her eyes; she felt extremely relaxed, with the comfort of the hammock, and the faint, yet calming sound of Octavia's cello. Applejack turned her head and looked at the content pony. Pulling her bottom lip inside her mouth, she nervously placed her hoof on top of Rainbow's. Rainbow slowly opened her eyes, and grinned.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered. "This is the good part. It's when we can finally say how we feel."

Applejack was surprised to hear Rainbow say such words. In a hurry, she flipped over and stared at the beautiful pegasus.

"Ah have somethin' to say," Applejack said.

Rainbow was ecstatic. "Please, tell me."

With a huge smirk, she moved another inch towards her and began to speak.

"Rainbow; there is no holdin' back. Ah want you. Ah want your body on mine.

She had leaned in closer to Rainbow. "Please, will ya partner?"

Rainbow shook her head yes almost instantly. "Of course I will! You're the best pony in all of Equestria."

She flew out of the hammock, and helped Applejack get out. It was getting dark, and Octavia had finished playing her cello. The effulgent sun was now a shimmer behind the oceans waves. Everypony was making their way back to their rooms. As the ponies dispersed, Twilight noticed her two friends had gone missing. Rainbow and Applejack started to walk back to the pier. In no time, Twilight spotted them, and trotted towards the two. "Hey you guys, we are about to head back and get some sleep. It's getting a little late, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Both ponies knew tonight was nowhere near over, and they had plenty of time to spend until morning. Rainbow was the first to speak up.

"Sorry Twi, but Applejack and I need to catch up first. Turns out, we have some interesting things in common, and um, we just wanna talk a little more. I'll fill you in later."

Twilight was a little skeptical, but went ahead and let them be. "Well, if you say so. Don't stay out too late." She galloped back to the others and made their way to the room.

"That was good sugar cube. You made that up on the spot," Applejack said.

Rainbow looked over to the pier which was empty except for a few birds. "Applejack. I know it's a little late, but I love you too. After saying that, she immediately turned her head and blushed. The country pony's heart raced as she heard those words.

"Look Rainbow, let's go. Just follow me," Applejack said as she rested her hoof lightly on the nervous pony's' back. She led her to the pier, as Rainbow figured. They both slowly gaited towards it, and after a couple minutes had past, they finally made it to the end. The moon was starting to come out, but it wasn't too bright. Applejack sat at the edge and let her two hooves dangle off, and Rainbow did the same. "Close your eyes," Rainbow whispered. "The ocean sounds so pleasant." Her arm reached over Applejack's back and up to her neck. She listened, and closed her eyes gently. Rainbow was right; the sounds of the oceans waves crashing onto the shore sounded peaceful, and the breeze felt fresh. One couldn't ask for a more perfect night. As Rainbow turned to look at the gorgeous gamboge pony, she felt more warm and content. She licked her own lips quickly, and leaned in bit by bit. She turned Applejack's face and pressed her lips softly on hers.

Applejack's eyes opened widely, and then shut once more; her hat fell off behind her. The earth pony pressed harder against her lips, and proceeded to slide her tongue in. Rainbow gladly allowed it, and moved her tongue all over Applejacks, massaging it to the best of her ability. Feeling a great amount of elation, Applejack slid back and brought Rainbow with her, and laid her on the ground. Facing up, she chuckled, and both of her cheeks felt warm. "I love—" Rainbow was interrupted by Applejack's tongue, which she had forcefully stuck down her throat. Wrapping her legs around Applejack, Rainbow clenched her tightly, and savored the kiss. Then, the earth pony pulled back, and pinned Rainbow down.

"Ugh, what's wrong?" The blue pony asked. Applejack had that look in her eye, and Rainbow knew this was only the beginning of this night. "Do it," Rainbow announced as she closed her eyes. The overjoyed pony gladly obliged and spread the blue legs wide open. Applejack's mouth was open, and her tongue hung out. Hastily, she launched herself down at Rainbow's vagina, and started to eat her out. Rainbow flung her head back and moaned lightly. Her tongue moved all around the clit at first, as if she was teasing, and then proceeded to move straight down the vagina, into the hole. She would move her tongue in and out, repeatedly. Rainbow was extremely wet, which only made Applejack enjoy this even more.

After tasting the pegasus's fluids, she let her tongue out, and started to lick the clit like a lollipop.

"More… More!" Rainbow was delighted to feel the satisfaction of one's tongue on her private areas. Applejack licked more and more, but then suddenly stopped. Rainbow's breathing was irregular and fast paced, but she didn't want to be only receiving the pleasure, she wanted to give. Rainbow pounced on Applejack and positioned her own body so that her vagina was in front of the earth pony's mouth. She slowly lowered her body down, and Applejack started to lick again. In between moans, Rainbow buried her face in Applejack's clit and vagina, and started to lick in as far as she could go. Moaning and groaning, both ponies were enjoying themselves, pleasuring each other to the max, and they had no intention ending this wondrous night anytime soon.

As the licking continued, Rainbow felt something deep inside her.

"Please, Applejack, slow down, I'm going to cum," she pleaded.

This was joyful to hear. Applejack pretended to not hear her, and licked her clit. She thought that if she licked a more sensitive part of the pony, that she would cum even quicker. She could feel Rainbow's legs grasp her body tighter and tighter. "Please, Apple…Jack." She finally climaxed. Her hips thrust forward and her cum shot straight into Applejacks mouth, as she let out a magnificent yell of pleasure. Swallowing it all would just ruin it, so she gathered as much cum as she could in her mouth and tasted every last bit of it before gulping it down her throat. It tasted somewhat of salt and sticky water, but nevertheless, she enjoyed the taste quite so. Rainbow's body lied still, and her breathing was nothing less than heavy. Applejack could feel the hot air coming through the exhausted ponies' mouth, hitting her vagina tenderly.

Applejack turned around and ran her hoof down Rainbow's stomach and let out a cute smile. "You truly are something great sugar cube, you know that?"

Looking down, she could see that some of the cum was still dripping out of Rainbows vagina. Pondering for a moment, Applejack chuckled and interlocked legs with Rainbow, and forcefully pushed their hips together, making both of their vagina's touch. It made a wet sticky sound as the cum made contact with the earth pony. Slightly moaning, Applejack moved her hips so that her vagina would rub on Rainbows. Moving it in circles, left to right, any possibly movements. Never would she have thought that this would feel so great to her. Rainbow was breathing heavily once more; perhaps she was still tired from before, but this time, Applejack was the one who started to moan.

Rainbow shoved herself into Applejack, humping as hard as she could, and as fast as her body would allow. The feel of both of their super wet vaginas slapping into each other was orgasmic.

"Ah, Rainbow, Ah… Ah might…" She closed her eyes but didn't stop scissoring.

"RAINBOW!" She then climaxed as well. Rainbow felt the cum smack against her as both ponies continued. Applejack moaned vociferously and felt the warm tension between her legs as they continued. With every slap, some of the liquid would scatter and land on their legs. Applejack pulled back and panted; they had both came, and were exhausted, but that didn't mean everything was over. They could still have fun. AJ lied her body on Rainbow's and licked her neck, giggling while doing so. Rainbow's hind legs tensed up and she stretched them out, feeling such elation as the moist tongue ran down her hirsute neck.

"Hey, Applejack…" Rainbow nervously whispered.

"What is it Hun," Applejack curiously answered.

Rainbow sat up and hugged AJ gently, as her hoof stroked down her lovers back. "Will we, have to keep this a secret from Twilight and the others?" She shut her eyes and hoped for the right answer.

Applejack's face turned to a very serious expression, and she held Rainbow in front of her and stared at the startled pegasus for a minute before saying anything.

"No. No secrets between friends. Let them know. Who knows, something good could come out of it."

She was breathing profoundly, and she kept looking at different things around the pier as if she hasn't seen them before. She had never been so nervous in her life, but she always managed to maintain a smile. Rainbow Dash didn't think Applejack would have said that at all, but upon hearing this news, she thought about it and decided that it was the best thing to do. Rainbow was just glad to have Applejack for the night.

"We can tell the others in the morning," Applejack said.

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Sure thing AJ." Rainbow looked up at the night sky and blinked a couple of times, losing herself in the moment. The vivid stars were a sight to behold, as they brightly shown over the ocean. The sky's light danced over the ocean; one of the most beautiful scenes in nature. Snapping out of it, she faced Applejack and with a quick shove, Rainbow had forced her stomach onto her own.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Applejack had never been so confused than she was right now. "Wh- what? What am ah ready for?"

"THIS!" Rainbow Dash rolled off the pier and started heading straight down into the ocean water. Applejack let out a short yelp and closed her eyes tightly. Instead of hitting the cold salty water which she had embraced to do, she was now gliding a few inches over it. She quickly opened her eyes and moved her hooves out of her face. Rainbow Dash's wings were spread out to their extent, and she was bravely flying over the ocean like a goddess. The waves underneath the gamboge earth pony lightly hit her stomach, and sent a tingle up her body.

Applejack couldn't help but laugh. She hasn't had this much fun in a very long time. Looking down at the ocean, seeing the water pass her by in a flash, and the breeze that flew by her, it all felt incredible. She was glad she was with Rainbow, and nopony else. The pegasus took a 90 degree angle and shot skywards, aiming for the moon. Applejack clenched onto Rainbow's flank.

"Whoa there partner, your touching me inappropriately," Rainbow jokingly said in between short laughs.

"Like ah meant to; there is only a few places to grab ya know." Even as a joke, she couldn't help but blush a little. She hadn't noticed, but they were staying still, a few hundred feet above water. The wind coming from Rainbow's wings was cool, but she ignored it. The only part Applejack was afraid of was losing grip, but Rainbow would never allow that to happen. The moonlight behind the two ponies shined upon them greatly. Rainbow picked Applejack up, and it was tougher than she thought it would be, but after she managed that, she kissed her cheek and leaned her mouth to Applejack's ear.

"How about we call it a night? Let's sleep on the hammock," she whispered.

"Ugh, yeah, let's just get down from her," Applejack nervously announced.

This made Rainbow laugh, and she tightly held the country pony immediately dove down and curved, letting Applejack's hooves touch the water. She flew over the pier, passing some seagulls, and spotted the hammock. She slowed down and hovered over the hammock. Slowly descending down, she put Applejack in first, and then lied down herself, cuddling up to her one love. "Goodnight babe," Rainbow said, with a kiss to the cheek. She lied on her back and closed her eyes, and tried to drift off to sleep. The sound of the ocean made it pretty easy to do. Hours passed, and Applejack was the first to awaken. The sun was shining down on their bodies, for the most part, in Applejack's face. Annoyed by the light, she turned over and accidentally woke Rainbow Dash who seemed to be having a nice dream, due to the smile spread across her face.

With a faint grunt, Rainbow's eyes opened and she let out a cute yawn as she pandiculated.

Applejack laughed and smiled brightly. "Hey there sugar cube. You ready?"

She slowly nodded her head up and down and got out of the hammock, yawning once more.

"Alright, let's go see Twilight and the others. I'm sure they have something to say," Rainbow said as she gulped. "I just hope they are ready for this."

Applejack stood beside Rainbow and stomped her hoof on the sand. "Let's do this Rainbow!" She was smiling as if she knew that everything would be alright. Rainbow admired her spirit, and started to trot back to the room everypony was residing in. What started as a trot soon turned to a gallop, all the way to the door.

"Farmers first," Rainbow generously said as she pointed her hoof to the door.

"Yeah, alright." Applejack cantered to the door but was greeted by Twilight who opened it quickly with her magic.

"Where in the hoof have you two been? We all fell asleep and didn't see you this morning!" Twilight exclaimed. She had the look of worry on her face, and her eyes went from Rainbow to Applejack, back and forth. They both thought that Twilight was more upset or mad than she had ever been, but perhaps they were mistaken. Twilight's eyes narrowed and scrolled up and down, as if she was admiring the two ponies' bodies.

"Ugh, AJ, what is she doing, and what do we say?" The puzzled Rainbow asked.

Applejack gave no response, but just nodded in a yes manner. Twilight shook her head back and forth, like she was trying to break free from a daydream. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, can you please come inside with me?" She had spoken that sentence so fast; it sounded like she was nervous about something. It baffled the two ponies, yet they followed her back to the room. Inside, there was a pink bed, a blue bed, a dark brown closet, and a desk to the right side of the mattress. Upon entering, the pegasus and earth pony were greeted by the surrounding ponies in the room. It was quite spacious.

"How would we have all slept in this one room," Rainbow asked.

Twilight chuckled and pointed at Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. "These three had a separate room, but I guess you don't remember that part." She eyes all three ponies that she had just mentioned. "I'm sorry girls, but I will need some time alone with Rainbow and Applejack. There are a few things that we need to discuss, and well, it is a little personal." Twilight held her hooves together and slowly looked up.

"You heard the lady. It would be uncouth for us to intrude on such personal matters," Rarity said. "It's our last day here, so let's have some fun at the beach." With that settled with, the three ponies left the room. The room got silent.

"So Twilight, what exactly did you need us here for," Rainbow politely asked.

Twilight didn't say anything, and she slowly took a few steps closer to Rainbow. The blue pony didn't budge.

"Well, Twi—" Twilight quickly kissed Rainbow on the lips softly, and Applejack was shocked.

"What in the hay—" Even before Applejack could respond fast enough, Twilight kissed her as well.

"So this is how it is," Rainbow responded. "Applejack, is this alright?"

"Haha, ah will let it slide, it's just a onetime thing." Applejack was ready.

A purple aura engulfed the two ponies and laid them on the bed, forcing their legs to spread open. Twilight's first target was Rainbow Dash. She licked her vagina gently, as she used her magic to play with the clit.

"Applejack, get me from behind," she stated.

That was all she needed to hear. Twilight got in the doggy style position as she continued to eat out Rainbow. Applejack lowered her head and licked Twilight's wet vagina; she could taste pre-cum. Rainbow forced Twilight's head to dig into her vagina deeper, which the purple pony enjoyed. Throughout the room, there were several, loud moans.

"Apple…jack, can you please get that… box out of the…closet?" She said in between breaths.

She did as she was told, and brought back the box and handed it to Twilight. She lifted it up with her magic and opened it. Inside was a strap on dildo. "I have read about these in my books. I want to use it on one of you. Applejack, I think I will pick you."

She strapped the dildo onto herself, and pinned AJ on the bed. Rainbow Dash got into position; the pegasus placed her vagina onto Applejack's face, and twilight shoved the dildo in deep. The country pony could not speak, but breathed heavily into rainbow's vagina, as she tried her best to massage it with her tongue. Twilight was the loudest of them all. She moaned stridently with every thrust, forcing the dildo to go all the way in before pulling back. Applejack could feel that she was going to cum soon, and it embarrassed her. She never knew that it only took this much to make her cum this fast.

"Rain…bow." Rainbow sat up and looked at Applejack. "AAAUGH!" The gamboge pony ejaculated, and Twilight suddenly stopped. She had never had the satisfaction of tasting ones cum before, and now she couldn't pass it up. She immediately licked up every single drop of cum that Applejack had produced.

"One down," Twilight jokingly said. She unstrapped the dildo and used her magic to levitate it in the air. Spreading her legs wide open, she giggled and moved the dildo to Applejack. "Your turn."

AJ positioned it correctly, and got on top of Twilight.

"Put it in. This is my first time."

Applejack drove the dildo into Twilight's fresh vagina. She cringed, yet managed to pull through. Her head leaned back and she started to pant, and would leave nopony un-pleasured.

"Ugh! Rainbow! My horn!"

Rainbow didn't need to hear her say more. She got behind Twilights head and looked down at her gorgeous, moaning face. Rainbow, facing stomach first, slid her vagina into Twilights horn. Applejack was smiling as she pleasured Twilight, and using all of her strength, went as fast and as hard as she could. With an earsplitting moan, Twilight's horn started to glow. "This is for you Rainbow."

The blue pony had no idea what was happening, but whatever Twilight just did with her horn, it felt amazing. She slid in and out of Twilights horn as fast as the best athlete in all of Equestria could. It tingled, and the horn slightly vibrated. Applejack was getting tired, but kept up her strength. She was glad that harvesting apples all day gave her this kind of strength.

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight screamed. She climaxed and produced a vast amount of cum, but Applejack didn't stop.

"Please, stop… UGH!" The intense feeling was too much for Twilight to handle. Her magic got out of control, and her horn's aura got bigger and made Rainbow Dash cum uncontrollably. The bed sheets were filled with the sticky goodness. Applejack pulled out and panted like a worn out horse. Rainbow smiled, and Twilight closed her eyes. After a few minutes of recuperating, the three ponies sat up and looked at one another.

"Thank you," Twilight said. "It was my first time. It meant a lot."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right Rainbow." She winked at the pegasus and giggled.

It finally hit her. This is why she wanted to tell Twilight what they had done at the pier. She smiled to herself and accepted that fact, and was perfectly okay with it.

"Yes. That is what friends are for."


End file.
